Love Under The Moonlight
by avatarinuyasha
Summary: War's over, and Harry's back at Hogwarts. Past curfew, after finishing a potion assignment for Professor Slughorn, and was heading to his common room. However, someone's humming caught his attention in an abandoned classroom. What happens when the Savior found out it was no other than Draco Malfoy, who's changed since the war? 7th year Drarry!


**Disclaimer: Never have, and never will, own Harry Potter. If I did, Ginny would not be Harry's husband lol**

He checked the time again. 10:33pm; been three hours Harry has been in here since dinner. It was his 7th year, after returning to Hogwarts months after the war – Hermione's persuading was the reason why. Honestly, he preferred to be an early trainer to be an auror, like what Ron was doing now. Lucky man; he did it so quickly he turned down Hermione's persuading, much to her depress. Should have done that. How did he get that smart...? But, then again. The boys knew Hermione long enough to know what to do, without her nagging.

However, coming back to Hogwarts wasn't a total failure. The new year was actually pretty good, despite holding memories of the Second Wizarding War – thank you, no dream potion douses. And thank you for no harming him like muggle drugs are capable of doing when taken too many times. Anyway, with McGonagall as both Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher, school was doing good. Another thing was that some of the students, including Hermione and himself, came back to start the new year as well. Though, Harry was slightly surprised that a couple Slytherins came back.

Honestly, he wished they didn't because of the whole 'death eater' issue. Not that he agreed with everyone that all Slytherins are cold-hearted worshippers to the dead Dark Lord – his heart ached to the loss of his former potions teacher... He wished he knew Severus better, instead having most of his years as a selfish bastard instead of realizing he was a double agent for Dumbledore; as well actually cared for Harry – but that he felt bad as they didn't deserve so much hatred. He just knew that they were forced; Harry can imagine being in their position, and with his parents dead he would most likely give up his freedom for his friends. You know, if he wasn't the savior.

Harry soon shook that off. This year wasn't bad though; McGonagall had a good heart for ALL of her students, not just her house as Umbridge was. She made sure that everyone had a good year, and to never interfere the lives now with the war. Because of it, Slytherin students from the war didn't have it hard. Though, it was still odd to Harry when they acted more 'civilized' instead of 'cocky gits'.

Especially one blonde.

Harry paused his cutting on a dead worm, to add into his potion homework for Slughorn. Draco Lucius Malfoy definitely was effected by the war; when returning students take a long glance at the blonde, unnoticeable to the blonde, they don't even see Lucius anymore. It was either the stubborn Malfoy, who decided to be silent and quiet...or the real Malfoy, that was never revealed because of the whole pureblood crap, who was all shy and scared to be judge. Again, because of the pureblood AND death eater crap.

And honestly, Harry liked it.

Well, he didn't like how closed and silent he was. But, he was more interested in him. Ron and Hermione were the only ones that knew Harry had a crush on the blonde unexpectedly since third year. Man, was he good-looking when he was thirteen... Heck, Draco could just stand in place with his thoughts taking over, and Harry could fall for him harder. He was the real reason why Ginny and Harry broke up – He told Ginny he didn't feel their love anymore, and believed she deserved better. Thankfully, Ginny understood since the war was hard for her, too, and the two were still close friends. Even when Ginny, without warning, ended up dating Blaise Zabini, who also came back to Hogwarts. Much to Ron's and Harry's shock, but Harry got over it first before his 'redhead brother' did.

However, it took longer for Ron to talk to Harry again when he found out Harry's crush on the son of his father's enemy. "Don't mind that you're queer, Harry, but... did it had to be _Malfoy_?!" He complained, when he spoke the Gryffindor savior again. "As long I don't hear any... _moments_ , I'll be okay with it."

Harry would like the idea of having 'moments' with the blonde. Sure, in the past that git had a way of aggravating him enough to take out his wand, and hex him enough until the Gryffindor was satisfied. Though, there were also thoughts where he wished to pin the blonde up against a wall in an abandoned hallway, and just—Harry shook his head again, the sound of bubbling caught him off guard and caused him to instantly return back to the potion.

Potion, first. Malfoy dreaming, later.

By the time he was done, he was stressed with all of the confusions he had. He was thankful Hermione was at the school, and was able to help him out when she was done studying – for next week's test. Once Slughorn checked over after getting up from his desk, he gave Harry a pat on the back with a compliment of being impressed by the work. It was enough for Harry to know that he was able to pass the assignment. Once it was confirmed, Professor Slughorn got rid of the spell and let Harry go, who gave his thanks before packing his stuff and headed out the door.

* * *

The time now and before made Harry know that he wasn't supposed to be out of curfew. But, thanks to Slughorn, he got a pass – he instantly took it out when Filch found him, much to his disappointment before he grumblingly let the boy go. He was close to the Gryffindor common house before something caught him off guard.

He turned his head to see a better view. Thanks to an ajar door, the sound of humming was made. A song that Harry was nowhere familiar with – then again. He didn't know any song from this world, other than a few he remembered from the Yule Ball. He shivered at the memory of doing the waltz in front of everyone; still surprised him that he didn't mess up fully.

Curiosity killed the Gryffindor cat as he walked towards the door, quiet as a mouse. He crouched down before slowly pushing the door open. If there was someone he knew in the room, he wanted to make sure he didn't get caught. Right now, he wished he had his invisible cloak instead of having it in his trunk back in his room. When it was open enough, he crawled into the room, seeing that it was an abandoned classroom. And thankfully, the humming didn't falter as Harry can now tell it belonged to a boy. When he was far enough, he mutely said a spell to the door, letting it close with silence. The humming was still undisturbed.

Harry continued to crawl under the darkness of the room since the moonlight only captured the other side of the room. As well where the humming was coming from. Who was here this late at night? Harry didn't get it, but knew the person believed he was alone? Who was it, though? Someone who liked to be alone? Someone who couldn't sleep? Someone who was still haunted by the war? Could be the last one; Harry would be doing this, too, if he didn't have a dreamless potion to drink. By the time he stopped crawling, he was on the other side of the room in a corner, making him go incognito easily. He moved his head a little, to see a figure sitting near the window, his back turned to him.

Harry's heart raced once, and a bit of pink appeared on his cheeks. He knew that hair anywhere, even if he didn't see it again after years and years.

' _Malfoy..._ '

The young adult was looking up at the full moon, wearing black silk pajamas while being barefooted. His hair was not styled, looking a bit ruffled from sleep. Must have not had a good rest, Harry thought, making him feel bad for the blonde.

"Harry." His heart hit his chest at the saying of his name. Did he know that he was here? The blonde soon sighed, breaking contact from the moon to the floor before closing his silver eyes. "Why me...?"

Harry was now confused. Okay, it's obvious that the blonde didn't know he was here, but...was he thinking about him? Just the idea made him blush further. The blonde Slytherin soon found himself on the floor, ignoring the slight strum he made accidentally.

Wait. A _guitar's shrum_... _Malfoy can play guitar, too?!_ That explains the humming; must either making a song or playing one he knew... What else he didn't know about that Slytherin?

Soon after, the appearance of an acoustic guitar got Harry's attention as Draco took the instrument, and placed it inside an opened case. After locking it, he took out his wand from where he sat and shrunk the case. He got up, the small case now placed in his pants' pocket and the wand still held, before heading to the door. As he walked away, Harry crawled out from his spot, knowing he—

"Lumos!"

Harry froze in place, the sudden light from Draco's wand got his whole body in view. He then turned his head towards it, looking up at the narrowed-eyed blonde with a sheepish smile.

Never mind; caught red-handed.

Once the light faded away, Harry relaxed himself while his smile was still on. The blonde soon crossed his arms, staring down at the boy. Just by the look alone made Harry knew it was like looking at the old Malfoy again. And kind of made him feel a bit sadden by it.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" He demanded, an eyebrow raised as he looked down at the man.

"Uhhhh," Harry started, as he started to get up. "No reason. Just...minding my business."

"And your business just so happened involve coming in here?" Draco was never where close in believing him.

"I... forgot something." Draco still didn't believe him. Harry soon sighed in defeat, "Alright fine. I heard you humming, and I couldn't help but check out what's going on."

Draco, for a second, was caught off guard when he mentioned the humming, but soon got the mask back on. However, it was a little tricky since some pink appeared on his face. Thankfully, for where he stood Harry was the only one that was under the moonlight while the blonde was in the dark.

And thanks to the light, Harry was...hot damn, he was gorgeous! Draco had a large crush on the man ever since they met at Diagon Alley, and even when he bullying him the love just grew. With the frustration and determination Harry had on his face, it just made Draco's heart race in anticipation and want since he was hot when he showed the expressions. His heart broke into immediate pieces when Hagrid held the savior in his arms, Voldemort claiming he was dead. But, he had to hold back tears when he turned out to be alive. Heck, the blonde was more grateful that his crush was able to save him and Gregory Goyle from the fire in the Room of Requirement. Just being so close to the guy made him so happy and safe next to him.

He wished he was in the Gryffindor's arms, though.

With his appearance now, Draco want nothing more but to be with him. Puberty changed the two of them, but as narcissistic he was – or used to be, now – he admired Harry more. The guy was much taller now, Draco's forehead was close to his nose, as well his unkempt hair grew to be close to his shoulders. He went back into Quidditch as there were times the blonde noticed his muscles, either when he was doing practice, or just out of uniform. Sadly, Harry was now wearing his uniform with the cloak almost covering him, except his front. He didn't care that much since he still looked good. He looked more mature as his jaw was strong, and could see a bit of his cheekbones. Draco wanted nothing more than to tackle him, and just have crazy sex until dawn, but was able to hold back the desire.

Instead, he rolled his eyes, being his old self again. "Well, Potter, I don't appreciate the idea of you stalking up on me when it's none of your business."

"I never knew you could play guitar," Harry then said, ignoring the blonde's sass and caught him off guard again. ' _He saw that?! Dammit!_ '

He just glared a little at him, the unseen blush growing. "No need for you to know about!"

Harry placed his hands up in defense. "No need to shout. I'm just saying that...it's kind of cool to know." He rubbed his bicep under his cloak, a little embarrassed as he looked away. "That's all..."

The blonde was silent as he stared at the man's position. Was he...flustered? "T-thanks..." Both boys turned from each other, as an awkward silence leaked in the room.

* * *

"So..." Grey eyes turned to the speaker. "Why are you here exactly? I just came from Slughorn after doing an assignment."

Draco made a small chuckle, "Same old, Potter. Always doing work at the last minute." It was silent again for a few seconds before the Slytherin spoke again, "I couldn't sleep."

"Because of the war?" Draco nodded. Obviously.

"I have that feeling, too; I take dreamless potions to be comfortable."

The blonde looked up to him, surprised. He shouldn't though; he was the savior, after all. "You take them too? I took my last pint last night. I'm all out."

"Well... I... I could give you some from my room..." A blush grew on his face while Draco widen his eyes at the sight of the shy appearance the savior was making. ' _Why does he have to be so cute AND sexy without realizing it?!_ ' He exclaimed in his head, as he felt a growing heat in his stomach. "That... would be nice." Harry, from the corner of his eyes, can notice a shy but grateful smile in the dark of the blonde's mature face.

All of a sudden, Harry reached out for the blonde's wrist, and pulled him forward. The action caused Draco's heart to race again, as well lose his balance when he was pulled.

"Woah!" He let out before landing on the Gryffindor's chest. He blushed further as his cheek and hands felt the small pecs Harry was having under his buttoned shirt. ' _Oh, Merlin..._ ' Draco can feel his heat growing, but coming from further down.

Harry had it bad as well. ' _Oh, why did I do that?_ ' He thought, as he looked down at the caught guarded Slytherin, his hands on the blonde's covered biceps. Did he work out too? ' _I couldn't help myself! I needed to see his face since the angle was bad a few minutes ago! Why must he be so beautiful? And that's not something I would think about for a man._ '

"Why you do that, Potter?" Draco then questioned, not wanting Harry to notice his flustered, and surprised expression by using the Malfoy mask.

Harry figured the mask would be back when he heard the familiar tone of voice, "Sorry. You were too far back that I couldn't see you."

"Well, next time. Ask like a proper adult," the blonde sassed, making Harry roll his eyes. He really need to let this mask go already.

"Like I said, sor-ry."

"Yeah, yeah." Draco was getting up, making Harry loosen his grasp but didn't let go yet. Once Malfoy was back on his feet, he glared up at the Gryffindor.

Only for the mask to disappear as both boys noticed how close they were; their noses were practically touching, but they didn't pay attention to it. They just stared at each other as this was the closest they ever got to each other, face to face.

Harry knew the man was beautiful, but he never knew he would see his handsome face close up. His short blonde hair, free from gel like the last years, his silver grey eyes shined with frozen surprise, his skin so flawless and pale, his jaw strong, his cheeks blushed in embarrassment; Harry never seen such beauty. No wonder he loved himself so much. He unconsciously bit a small part of his lower lip as he stared at his face, his heart pounding in amazement and... love.

Yes, now he was sure.

He was definitely in love with Draco Malfoy. Much more than he loved Ginny.

And speaking the Slytherin, his heart was the speed of an active race car as he stared at the man's face. Never in a million years did he thought he would be this close to his face, his chest, and – if a little bit further – his groin. He noticed, without looking at it, the lower lip being bitten, making Draco more turned on by how sexy he was. And because of his heat, his eyes unconsciously landed towards the lips this time, while his eyes were hooded.

The face expression made Harry get hot as well. First was cute, and now sexy-looking. He needed this man. He need his lips all over the pink, small lips and his pale skin; his hands rummaging through his silk hair; his eyes tracing over the revealed and muscled body; his mouth wrapped around his delicious 'friend'; his tongue in his—Oh, how he loves him!

While looking for answers through his eyes, Harry let go of one bicep and gently cupped the blonde's cheek. A small jump was made from Draco, but soon immediately relaxed and soon leaned against the palm further. That was a perfect answer to Harry. Soon after, while the blonde's eyes were closed, Harry leaned down and kissed his cheek gently. He immediately pulled back at the same time Draco shot open his eyes and looked up at him, his eyes wide with surprise again.

Harry looked nervous. Did he go too far? Of course he did; he just kissed his enemy! Or at least, he thought he was still enemies with since they never went towards each other's throats throughout this year. But, they also never spoke with each other unless they were partners for assignments in class, making small talk on what to do on the works. He didn't know what Draco was feeling. Maybe he still hated him, and just gave him proof enough to be disgusted at him. The thought hurt him, but Harry would respect that even though he wanted Draco to be—

His thoughts were broken the moment he felt gentle lips pressed his own for a second.

Now he was the one that was surprised, while the Slytherin was sheepish as he looked away from him.

Well, we couldn't have that... Harry let go of his cheek, and to his chin to turn his face back to him. The large blush was bright on Draco's skin, making him more adorable and had Harry smile softly at the sight. Soon after, he leaned down and kissed him this time, longer than before. Draco froze by that, but soon smiled as well and returned it. Harry let go of his chin, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, while Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. They tilted their heads to have their kiss deeper before Harry let his tongue trace Draco's lower lip for access.

The respond was almost instantly as Draco opened, having Harry's tongue in and wrestle with Draco's. The blonde moaned in the kiss at how sweet he was, getting some lingering taste of treacle tart he ate at dinner. Harry admired Draco's taste as well, noticing the taste of pumpkin juice and the cherry gelatin dessert. But, despite that, Harry can taste more of Draco himself, having him bring Draco closer to his chest as he wanted more of his taste further.

However, it wasn't long enough as Draco soon pulled back, in need of air. "Pot..." He spoke, breathless. "H-Harry... Someone...might come."

Harry nodded. He soon took out his wand from his cloak, and spoke out a silence spell, and a locking spell so Filch or no prefects wouldn't come in. He then placed it on the same seat where Draco's wand is placed.

"Draco." The said man looked up at the flustered Gryffindor. "I love you." A gasp came from him.

"W-what?"

"I loved you since third year, and I still love you now. I love you as you are: your hair, your face, your body, your skin, your sass..., your cute blushes." He chuckled softly when a curled finger traced its skin over a heated cheek, making Draco chuckle as well. "I love everything about you. And I don't want to let you go."

"Harry," he said, more surprised than he ever was today. His crush loves him. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, loves him! Something he never expected to happen due to their arguments. Draco gleamed at him while tears were coming up on his face. "I love you too. Since we first met."

Harry smiled happily back before sealing Draco's kiss again, more passionate than before. Draco had his hands roam through Harry's unkempt hair, loving how soft despite the numerous knots it had. Harry traced his hands over Draco's covered back, wanting nothing more than to rip the pajamas off and take him fully.

Draco, however, was straight ahead.

* * *

His arms moved down, and had his hands over where the cloak was held. Once unlocked, Harry quickly let go to have the cloak hit the floor before hugging him close again. Soon, Harry lifted Draco by the waist, while a cute squeak came from the blonde.

"Warn somebody next time!" He whined, a little embarrassed when he pulled back. Harry chuckled before placing the blonde on the seat he was on before.

"Sorry," Harry said, truthfully before kissing him again. The annoyance Draco had inside was gone when he felt the lips on his again, making him place his hands on his cheeks for a little bit. Later, he had his palms trace over to the buttons, and quickly got loosen each one. Oh, how he wanted to touch the muscled torso Harry bared; the pecs and the small reveal of abs he got, thanks to Quidditch. Harry let go of his waist again, but not his lips, to strip off his shirt before he did the same with Draco's.

It wasn't long before both boys were half-naked, and pressed against each other as Harry was in between Draco's legs.

Oh, Harry always dreamed to be in a position like this with Draco. And as well the position he would be in if they went further... He couldn't wait for more, so he didn't stop himself. Thankfully, he still had control on himself since he didn't want to scare the blonde. He wanted Draco to feel good, to feel wanted, to feel... _so much pleasure_.

Harry was damn sure he will give that to him.

Soon after, he pulled back from his lips and started to have his wet and plumped lips over his skin, moaning softly as he finally got to feel it on his lips. The moan made vibrations that made Draco whimper softly, while he turned his head to give the savior more access.

That whimper... Harry wanted to hear more of that.

While still holding the heated pale body close, Harry started to kiss and lick over the long neck. He then gave small cold blows on parts he licked, making Draco shiver at the action.

"H-Harry," he said, breathless. The arms around Harry's neck pulled his head close to his neck to have.

Draco has definitely died and gone to Heaven the moment they confessed each other. This was no dream as he never expected the Gryffindor to love him for so long. He didn't want to let him go now. Forget the bullying he has done in the past. All that matter was the pleasure Harry was giving him through his gentle yet needy touch by his lips. He needed more of the Gryffindor, and badly.

To show, he nudged his hips forward, having his covered hard-on press against Harry's equal hard-on. Both moans were made by the contact, as well have the blush spread down from his face.

"You're so sweet, Draco," Harry murmured on the skin, loving it before softly nibbling it.

"Ah!" Draco let out, close to Harry's ear as the man nibbled a sensitive part he had founded. Gonna abuse that later on in the future. Harry then headed towards where the neck and collarbone make contact, and sucked on it harshly. Draco whimper at the slight pain, but the incoming pleasure made him moan later on. Soon after, Harry licked and kissed it before repeating the process again. By the time he was done, Harry pulled back and smirked at the sight of the large red mark that will soon be a hickey soon.

The perfect claim that Draco was his, and only his. No one will ever have the blonde, just like no one would have Harry from Draco or even share.

"Harry, m-more," Draco murmured before kissing the Gryffindor again.

"Yesss," Harry playfully hissed before kissing his skin again until his lips were attached to one of the perky, hard nipples – thanks to the cold air in the room – while his hand tweaked the other one.

"Ah! Y-yes!" Draco shouted. Oh, this was so much better than his dreams! The moonlight from the window caused Draco's body to glow without him noticing, but Harry sure did. He was distracted by the shined beauty that he accidentally bit the nipple, making Draco jump and whimper at the feel.

Another signal was sent to his hard-on, close to be uncomfortable for his pants.

Soon after giving one last lick, Harry smirked at the sight of the wet nipple before returning the actions to the other, excluding the accident bite. Once done, Harry started trailing kisses down Draco's strong torso, but paused when he felt the blonde's hands on his cheeks, lifting his head back up until they kissed once more, gentle and deep this time. Harry placed one hand on Draco's heated cheek as he moaned softly.

"I got an idea," Draco then said, after he pulled back.

"What do you have...in mind?" He asked, a little breathless. The answer was given by gentle actions that, at first, confused Harry but soon was able to have him quickly catch on.

The idea involved the two, fully naked as their pants and underwear laid with the rest of the clothing; as well, Harry's socks and shoes, and their wands. Along with it was Harry, laying down where Draco sat, while the said blonde rested upon him. Upside down.

Harry was so far liking the idea of the 69 position.

Draco admired the sight of Harry's hard rock of a cock, held gently by his long-fingered hand. It was beautiful; bigger than he thought as the veins stuck out, and the tip was glistened by his pre-cum. This looked more delicious than the gelatin he had before. He licked his lips before bringing the member forward to have contact.

A sharp gasp was suddenly made, and later on a long, loud moan. "H-Harry!"

The said man was this time ahead on the idea, where the Gryffindor started sucking on the tip, while licking off the pre-cum he had – exactly what Draco was thinking. He whimpered and shivered at the feeling of Harry's hot mouth all over his cock, before more of it entered his mouth through Harry's slow bobbing, not wanting to hit his head. Once he gave attention back to Harry's, Draco soon licked off the wetness, smiling at how delectable it was. Definitely because of the treacle tart. It wasn't long before his urge got the best of him to start sucking Harry's big cock.

This had to be one of Draco's best ideas yet this year; able to give each other pleasure on their hard cocks with their abused mouths. Now, _this_ was Heaven. Both boys always wondered what the other's cock tasted like, and boy! Were they impressed! This was definitely something to remember for masturbation moments.

* * *

Harry soon stopped his actions before pressing down on Draco's hips. Draco, getting the message while still sucking the stick, lowered his lips to give Harry more contact on himself. Harry soon licked his lips at the sight of the bubble butt in front of him; Draco must have been working out somehow, cause his ass was a sight! His large hands grabbed hold of the cheeks, making the blonde moan with his cock full in his mouth. The vibrations made him shiver a little, but felt so good.

Draco was doing a marvelous job to his 'friend', making it hard for him to hold back his release. But, couldn't blame him. Draco was treating it as if it was the last thing he will taste in his human life. After bobbing his head for a while, the palm of his hand have the cock vertically standing while his tongue licked the side, slowly while large amount of saliva was laid. Soon, he repeated to the rest of the sides, before stroking it.

"Potter, this is so good," He soon complimented, making Harry smile and moan further.

"Not as g-good as how you're treating it, D-Draco," he stuttered, fighting hard against his release. This was more challenging than defeating Voldemort.

"Oh, really?" Harry can hear the smirk from his voice. "You like how I rub it? Spreading my spit all over, just for you to stick it in me?" Harry, his head currently up, brought it back down, as the dirty talk was making him pulse, which of course Draco noticed. The smirk grew on his face. "You like that? How I admire how delicious and sexy your big cock is? Ooh, I love it, Harry; it's a part of you, and I can't wait for it to be inside of me."

Harry whimpered softly when the dried saliva on his tip was licked slowly, moistening it again. "So... you want me to— "

"Yes," Draco answered before he could finish. "I want this big, juicy stick of yours, up inside my tight hole. Think you can handle it; having the tightness wrapped around your cock? Thrusting me hard and fast enough to make me beg for more, until I cum everywhere?"

Draco then leaned close, his lips close to the tip. "Would you take me, baby?"

"AAAH!" Harry shouted as his release shot out, hitting straight on Draco's face. The action caught the blonde off guard, and had him lift his torso up a little away as the release continued to leak out until it was on the large black patch of hair above his cock, which was now covered in his release as well. Harry panted in relief while Draco wiped the release of his face, laughing happily.

"Again, a little warning next time Potter!" He said over his laugh before Harry joined in.

"I'm sorry," He said, trying to talk over. "I-I couldn't help it. I was too c-close."

Draco, now calmed down, soon smiled at the man, "Glad to know I was the reason for it." He soon leaned back down, and grasped the deflated cock, cleaning it only before swallowing the release.

"Yummy," he murmured before reaching over his wand, his butt lifted up, and soon used a cleaning spell for his patch of hair, his butt back close to Harry's face. Soon after, he gave gentle kisses to the deflated organ, while Harry spread his butt cheeks apart to get a full close up view of the ring, belonging to his tight butt hole.

Harry smirked. Oh yeah, he couldn't wait to bang up this baby.

But, he wasn't as heartless since he didn't want Draco to get hurt. He leaned forward, and gave a small lick to the ring. A small jump was done by the blonde, stopping the kisses and pressed his cheek on his left thigh to relax under Harry's touch. He sighed softly on the leg hairs, making Harry shiver slightly.

"Sorry," he apologized. Harry shook his head, "It's fine."

Afterwards, Harry licked the hole again, making Draco whimper softly. Oh, how he loves that sound. He then had his index finger glisten the ring, making slightly moist before spreading the cheeks further apart. Soon, he started flickering his tongue on it, making Draco moan at the feeling as his hole slightly pulse at the feeling. It was quite sensitive as he is still a virgin, and Draco couldn't wait for Harry to take him soon.

"Ah, H-Harry," he moaned out, his voice slightly high pitched than the regular range. "So g-good."

Harry smirked before using his thumbs to spread the hole this time. Without warning, he spurted spit at it, making Draco gasp before whimpering at the feeling of the tongue, spreading it over and a bit inside. Later on, Harry smiled and slowly pushed the tip in.

"Ah! Harry!" He moaned out, his head lifted up from the thigh to midair. His hands propped up his torso while his eyes squeezed shut as the sensitivity was affecting him greatly. "M-more, Har—AAH!"

Harry did what he was told, and push his tongue further inside until it was fully in. Harry moaned loudly at how hot and tight the hole as he rimmed the man. Draco never, EVER, got rimmed before, and the feeling felt so weird but also so right. He was so used to have his fingers, or his 'favorite toys' up in there that a tongue was completely out of the question. Until now.

"Yes! Oh, Harry! Eat me," Draco moaned out, throwing his head back and his butt forward to Harry's face more. "I'm g-g-gonna cum! Gonna c-cum on you, Harry." Harry didn't seem to mind, or maybe notice. He just continued rolling his tongue around, rubbing it on the sides, and soaking the inside so much that his drool was starting to create a small trail out, and over the pale balls. The pleasure caused his fists to tighten, his knuckles whiter than before.

"H-HARRY!" He screamed, as his release burst all over both of their chests, mostly Harry's. Draco panted heavily by the time he was done, but Harry continued his actions as if he never even noticed. Didn't pull back once when Draco used his wand again to clean the mess, even though it was a bit tricky due his asshole's sweet treating. Once done, he plotted himself back on the Gryffindor's body, and this time Harry did pull back.

"Already tired, love?" Harry asked, curiosity in his eyes. Draco shook his head against Harry's thigh in respond, "No... Just give me a few seconds."

Harry understood before kneading the cheeks to give a small, amateur massage. Draco hummed in appreciation to the small gesture; so sweet of Harry to make him relax further under his touch. Oh, how he loves him so.

"Okay," Draco then said, after thirty seconds of relaxing. "I'm ready again." Draco soon started to get up, on all fours, before going back to the floor. Harry blinked and sat up, staring at the standing blonde. Draco grasped his cheeks again before making out with him again, wrapping his arms around his neck as well.

"Mmm," Harry moaned out as he wrapped his closest arm around the blonde's naked waist. Once Harry pulled back, he turned his body around to let Draco in between his legs.

"How did I get so lucky to have?" Harry questioned with a smile, making Draco chuckle softly.

"That's my line, Mr. Potter," Draco responded before letting one hand into the dark nest of hair. "As well, this moment we're having right now has made me so alive since I came back here."

Harry's smile widened, "Really?"

"Yes. You know I had it rough in the war. Heck, we both did, but...my love for you was stronger than I thought. When I saw you in Hagrid's arms...and... Voldemort, claiming your death— "Harry felt guilty at the sound of Draco's voice cracking at the end, while the blonde was holding back tears. Relax yourself, Draco. He's right here, in front of you. Alive, and in love with you... Relax... He took more steady breaths before speaking clearly again. "I thought my life would be over. Even when you were with the Weasley— Ginny, when you were with Ginny. I believed that fate had a way of telling me you didn't deserve to be with the one you love. Just live your life, alone... and forgotten forever."

Harry immediately engulfed the blonde in his arms, holding him close and tight. Draco was shocked by it before his tears came back up again. This is what he wanted from Harry the most; being in his arms, held like he was afraid to lose him.

"Life is worthy living, Draco. Don't you ever think that you are alone. We... we may not have a good past, but the future is still bright for us. And we already started on; what the future can hold for us. Together. As lovers."

Draco soon brought his head, looking the man showing truth in his eyes, "You're th-that willing to be my lover? Even to the p-public eye?"

Harry placed a hand over Draco's cheek, the gentleness caused a tear to shed and rested upon the hand. "The only person that matters the most, and forever, to me...is you. I never cared for the fame. All I care about is the people I love."

Draco smiled at him, a choked chuckle created before sealing the truth with a kiss with the Gryffindor. Draco stood straight again as he kissed the man, who soon got back on his own feet as he held the blonde close. He will never let him go. He didn't let him die in the fire, and he wasn't going to let him suffer pain alone. Harry Potter loves Draco, and that was a truth that he will keep in his heart forever. No man or woman's persuading of death eater reminders will stop him for being and constantly making love with this healing pure blood.

Draco never felt so alive. He felt horribly dead inside, which was the whole reason of his personality now since he came back to the school. Rarely anyone made fun or threatened him, but once in a while he would get ungrateful glares, thanks to the death eater crap. He always wished that his father had never even decided to take up the offer. Heck, he wished he wasn't all hogged up about being the best there is, just because he's a 'true pure blood.' He regretted not being able to show his true self; as the real Draco Malfoy, not a miniature copy of Lucius Malfoy. And because of it, he thought he had no chance of happiness. No chance of having true friends that would stay with you, even if they were as scared as he. No chance of falling in love...

Until Harry finally came to him.

One look in his eyes, and it was enough to break down his mask. He was tired of the stupid thing, and he was grateful that he broke it in front of someone he loves. Who also loves him back, and made sure he showed it while being gentle with him – just as a lover would do. That's what Draco wished for the most; to be loved, and get the same love in return. Sure, there was many things that Draco – the real him – desired, but Harry's right. This was a big step for a, hopefully, better future. And as long as Harry was with him through it all, Draco could be able to go through it with confidence.

But right now, all that mattered...was getting his ass pounded soon.

* * *

"You're still going to take me, right?" Draco asked, an innocent look on his face. Harry's cock instantly got hard at the sight. Must he be so cute?

Harry smiled before kissing his lips gently, "Of course, but first...would you be willing to ride me?" Draco blushed brightly at the suggestion, before nodding. He remembered having a private moment, conjuring up the thought of himself riding Harry. In the empty Prefect bathroom, but this was a close second.

It was empty, and very late at night.

Soon after, Harry found himself on top of the pile of clothing, his shoes laid far off the side, before Draco rested his naked self on his lap. Harry placed his hands on his hips before looking up at him, the moonlight giving him a great view.

"Wow, Draco. You're so...beautiful," Harry complimented, making Draco blush and look away.

"Shut up," he murmured shyly, making Harry chuckle softly. He cleared his throat before looking back at him. "Ready?"

Harry nodded before Draco used his knees to help him lift his hips. He grabbed Harry's hard cock from behind, and lined it to his hole.

"Wait!" Draco paused, looking at the man in confusion. "You're not fully stretched."

Draco smiled before grabbing his wand. He murmured another spell, making him properly stretched before placing it aside. "Now, I am."

Harry chuckled, "Show off."

"Thank you." Draco lined the cock once more before slowly going down, the tip slowly going through the ring. Both boys threw their heads back at the interruption.

"Oh, Draco. S-so tight," Harry mumbled out as his brain was becoming mush. All he could think of was Draco, Draco, Draco. The man who was whimpering at the feeling, and slowly relaxed when Harry's thumbs rubbed his hips' bones. After a while, he pushed down further.

"Ohh! You're so big!" He paused again, as they were now halfway from being one.

"Come on, baby. You can take it," Harry encouraged him as one hand let go of the hip, and cupped Draco's cheek on his face once more. The Slytherin smiled at the kind action before nodding in agreement. With one hand over Harry's on his cheek, and with a large held breath, Draco pushed down until Harry was completely sheathed inside the tight hole. Draco panted deeply while Harry was giving all his might to not pound him right there at the spot.

"That's my baby," Harry praised before leaning up to him. Draco understood before meeting halfway, kissing once more happily in a way to calm down the Slytherin. He couldn't believe it. He was actually alone, with his all-time crush Harry, about to make memorable heated love with him. If he died now, he will be a happy man.

Soon, Draco pulled back and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, while the Gryffindor propped his torso with his hands behind him. He watched happily as the blonde lifted his hips up, the base of his cock showing, before disappearing inside once more by a quick thrust. Harry moaned and slowly brought his head back as Draco slowly rid his hard cock.

Harry never expected to make love with anyone this early, let alone do it with a male. Sure, he had some 'private experiments' with guys before Ginny came in his life, but this...this had to be the only thing that made him felt so alive and grateful to be back at Hogwarts. It's been so long since he had that feel – not even Quidditch was able to bring it back, except the confidence of being the team captain again. But, Harry was sure that after this he would be more content as if he was starting his first year at Hogwarts again, ready for a new and better change in his life.

Draco's large butt cheeks slapped against Harry's thighs, having the Gryffindor the urge to squeeze those beauties. But, he didn't want to miss this brilliant view he got; the blonde Slytherin, hoping on his lap with his eyes close, and his mouth slightly agape in pleasure. Soft puffs and panting came out of the abused lips, making Harry want to hear more of his voice. The silence barrier was up, and no one should still out this late anyway – could possibly be close to midnight by now. Harry didn't care. All that mattered was himself and Draco.

Harry's propped arms soon gave his torso a few pushes until he was sitting up by himself, while Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's waist. The said blonde looked at him with love and heat as he continued to bounce, his hair flustered at the wind through every hop. Harry smiled up to his face, before leaning in to kiss him. Draco, returning the kiss, paused the hopping, and just grinded on his lap, causing the green-eyed savior to moan.

"Oh, Draco," Harry moaned out, after pulling away. He then nuzzled his face against Draco's neck, feeling the heat and sweat that was coming on. "You feel so good around 'me'. I love it, and I love you. Keep hoping for me, baby."

Draco moaned at his sweet words before doing what he said. Harry was definitely right at this moment; it did felt so good. With Harry's lubricated cock inside his wet and magically stretched hole, as well a bit of sweat coming from his back, Draco never felt so full and hot at the same time. He threw his head back suddenly, and arched his back.

"AAH! R-right there! Oh, yes!" Draco shouted before bouncing faster. Harry pulled his face back, and continued to watch the blonde ride him, only for the long-fingered hand decided to start stroking him.

So, Draco was both riding his cock. And masturbating in front of him. Without a damn care in the world.

If Harry were to die again right now, he would die on Cloud 9.

Harry licked his slightly chapped lips, moistening them again, before his hands landed over the butt cheeks.

SMACK!

"UH! Y-yes... Like that. More," Draco begged, his hands on Harry's neck now. "Smack me again."

Harry smirked before doing what he was told— SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Oooohhh! Harry, yes!" Draco moaned out, throwing his head forward with his forehead on Harry's shoulder. He loved Harry's hands so much. How big and rough they are, despite the slight layer of sweat coming up. He wanted them so badly on his skin. After seeing him on how tightly held they were on a broom stick, or how firm but gentle they were during assignments, he just wanted to have the fingers in his mouth, and soaked them good before letting them trail over his skin and into his hole. He wanted that, he wished they did it sooner after the rimming. But, easy come and easy go; he still got his chance of having the hands on him, smacking his cheeks before gripping them tightly. Draco just knew long enough that hand prints will come up, and he will love it.

"You like that, baby? You like me, smacking this beautiful ass of yours? Huh?" Harry questioned, a fake curious look in his eyes as he turned his head to the Slytherin. "Answer me!" He growled, before—SMACK!

"Yes!" Draco shouted against the shoulder. A smug then appeared on the Gryffindor's face.

"Yeah, I love it. I love how you're sucking me that tight hole of yours, stretching the sides and soaking the insides with the spit you covered all over me." Harry sighed softly as he gripped on the cheeks, and started moving his own hands. As if he wanted to take control with Draco, so the blonde let him. "Oh, that mouth of yours was so hot. And wet. Just for me. I never felt so alive by just a brilliant blowjob. We...we have to do this more often, Draco. I don't care where it would be, as long...it was private and personal. Just for us to share a moment like this again."

Harry kissed the side of Draco's neck, getting a soft sob from him in return. He wanted that to. He didn't want this to be a one-time thing; he wanted this forever until he died. And then wait on Harry so they can do it again for all eternity.

"H-Harry," he stuttered as his hoping gotten faster all of a sudden. Must be close. "I-I want that too—Mm! I love y-you."

"I love you too," Harry said before Draco sat up again. "Gonna cum for me?"

Draco instantly nodded his head rapidly before throwing his head back. "Oh, it's right there! I wanna cum! Right there! Right—AAAAHHH! YES! HIT IT! JUST LIKE THIS! OH, HARRY!"

Wanting the blonde to cum fast, he laid back again and brought his bent legs up, instantly pounding Draco's tight and wet hole. The squirting sounds made Draco blush, but the pleasure given to him was enough to make him ignore it.

"Oh, I'm c-CLOSE!"

"Cum for me, baby." Harry encouraged as he was close as well. He pounded almost violently, making Draco sob in pleasure. The Slytherin's hands gripped on Harry's knees, leaning back a bit to show his hard cock, direct to Harry's face. "Cum for me!"

"AH! AH! H-HARRY!"

Draco arched his back once more, as his hard cock squirted out over Harry's chest, some below his chin, while the instant tight squeezing over Harry's cock caused him to moan loud at the ceiling, and release deeply inside Draco, hitting directly at the abused prostate. Draco whimpered at that, getting a small second orgasm, before relaxing himself again.

His grip on the knees loosen, leaving behind some nail marks that luckily didn't cause Harry to bleed. Like he would care anyway. Once Draco was relaxed inside again, he fell forward. He didn't care that the boys were making a 'cum sandwich', with a few of Harry's leaking out, even though the cock was still inside Draco. They were both exhausted as they laid in the pile of clothing while the cold air in the room cooled them down.

Harry lazily wrapped his arms around Draco, while Draco nuzzled his face against his neck a little. Soon after, Harry gave him a kiss on the forehead, getting a tired but happy hum in return.

Well, they did it. They finally confessed to each other, and made love under the full moon. Their lives were definitely going to change forever. And they can't wait to be together through it all.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Harry soon spoke once his breathing was in control again.

"By the way...what was the song you humming anyway?"

"...I'll be there. I wrote it." Harry blinked at the respond before smiling a little.

"Can I hear sometime?" He felt a nod from the Slytherin before Harry held him close.

"...Best moment of my life," Draco then mumbled close to his neck.

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." A yawn soon came over from Draco. Harry, who was still wide awake, placed another kiss on Draco's head.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when we should get going," Harry told him.

"How is it that you're not tired?" Draco asked, thrown off by how awake Harry still was.

"You're really asking me that?" Harry then questioned, all smug before silence came in the room.

"No." It was a shy one before Harry smiled and held him further. Draco should know him long enough to know this Gryffindor rarely slept when something interesting happened in his life.

Voldemort's death was nothing but like a cockroach getting squashed by a foot, in comparison to this.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Night... Harry." Harry soon heard the soft breathing from...his Draco. His lover. His Slytherin. His Draco, and Harry couldn't love it anyway less. He stared up at the ceiling, engulfing in the silence before it was interrupted.

By humming.

Harry's imitating Draco's. He wanted hear the song, and he hoped to hear it soon.

* * *

 _I'll be there, my girl,_

' _Til the sun doesn't rise._

 _And I'll be there my girl_

 _When there's tears in your eyes._

 _And I'll be there my girl_

 _To hold you when you're feeling down._

' _Cause when no one seems to care,_

 _And life ain't being too fair,_

 _I'll be there._

' _Cause when the feeling can't compare,_

 _And life ain't being too fair,_

 _I'll be there..._

" _Harry... will you be there for me...?"_

Yes, yes he will.

* * *

Just to let you know, the lyrics at the end are literally by Tom Felton (Draco's actor) himself, in case you haven't know it. If you hear the humming parts in the song, that's exactly what Draco was doing in the beginning after being done with the guitar, and what Harry did at the end, copying it.

Reviews would be nice, and remember: **I'M STILL NEW AT THIS!** But making process, though. Thank you for reading!


End file.
